Pathological Love
by phenominally
Summary: Just a little story about 2 of my fav death docs. Here's hoping you enjoy a bit of Kegan femslash. Might be a slow build up but go with it x
1. Chapter 1

**Right not sure how this is all going to work out because like most of my musings they're better staying in my head than released into the ethos, but hey ho, here goes**.

**I obviously own none of this; if I did Megan and Kate would be a couple so yeah if the idea of femslash disgusts you I would definitely click the hell off now. For the rest of us let's just ride this train on its magical mystery tour and see where it takes us.**

**I'm hoping that I figure out how to update as I go….uhm. Otherwise it'll b a one chapter wonder.**

**Oh yeah if you have any comments, even if they're offensive, as long as they are constructive then feel free to let me know what's on your mind people. And also if anyone knows how to keep updating then let me know. Cheers, mucho appreciation. **

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 1**

Dr Megan Hunt stretched back in her ergonomically designed office chair whilst running her fingers through her long russet hair. It had been an impossible week of dead ends and false positives. All the evidence seemed to lead them in one direction only to discover that it was a wild goose chase. However Megan, with an impromptu nudge in the right direction from the unlikely source of her "boss" Dr Kate Murphy, had solved the case.

A noise from the direction of Kate's office extracted Megan from her thoughts. A part of her wanted to investigate, to see if Kate was still here but the cowardly part of her decided that wouldn't be a wise move. The sleepy, vulnerable image of Kate would be too distracting this evening. The very scent of her day old perfume would be too much for Megan senses after this ridiculously intense week. She got out of her chair as slowly and quietly as possible so as not to alert attention to her presence, picking up her coat and briefcase as she exited her office. Passing by the cleaning crew on the way to the elevator she cast a quick glance in the towards Kate's office.

"Dammit" Megan uttered under her breath as her brown eyes caught the very blue ones of her blonde boss.

"Megan" Kate shouted, getting up from her office chair. "Come in here for a second"

"Dammit" Megan repeated, heading in the direction of Kate's big glass office doors.

**Chapter 2**

Kate had just finished typing up her add on to Megan's report on their Jane Doe murder and was shutting down her laptop. After rubbing her eyes she placed her head in her hands, too tired to move.

If I'm this tired Megan must be exhausted, she surmised. Her medical examiner was always first in and last out every day, never stopping even when faced with a gargantuan brick wall. She would just go through it. That last thought formed a smile on the Chief's face.

They may have had their 'debates' and power struggles but Kate knew they had a mutual respect for one another. Even after Kate's disastrous Megan was dying to say "I told you so" but was grateful she never had. And Kate was eternally grateful for the fact that every time Megan and Todd's daughter Lacey came to visit her mum at the office, that Megan would make a point of letting Kate knows, so they could spend time together too. Just because Kate ended her relationship with Todd it certainly did not mean that she wanted no part of Lacey's life. And Kate was grateful that Megan appeared to understand that and even encourage the continuation of their step mom/step daughter relationship.

She was finally ready to pack up and go home when she spotted Megan heading towards the elevator.

They caught each others eye and for a split second time stood still until

"Megan, come in here for a second" Kate had no idea why she hadn't just waved but instead had this overwhelming urge to be in the older doctors company.


	2. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the messages and reviews, very sweet. Even the sarcastic one. Ha-ha. Seriously, all very much appreciated.**

**And thanks for the patience as it's taking me a while between this fanfic and my Rizzles one, looking after small children and working hard. So thank you for tolerance.**

**I am not grammatically brilliant so your comments about this issue are gratefully received.**

**Anyway, enough of this nonsense and back to the story. Hope you all enjoy x**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you still here?" said Megan, entering her boss' office.

"**It would appear neither one of us can stand to be away from this place" Kate replied, stifling a yawn as she began to put on her coat. "But now I'm finished so I am on my way home to enjoy a very long bubble bath and an all too short bottle of wine" **

"Sounds delightful" choked Megan as she was daydreaming about the very naked chief, covered in bubbles. She mentally shook herself.

"**And you Dr Hunt, what are your plans for the weekend?"**

"No wine or long soak for me I'm afraid, I have Lacey this weekend while Todd is schmoozing clients in New York" replied the red-haired M.E. regretting remarking about Todd at all as she saw Kate's face change from warm and friendly to guarded and cold. "Sorry, forget I mentioned him, so yes I have Lacey. She's making me go to see some zombie fest at the movies tonight and then we're going clothes shopping tomorrow". The younger doctors' expression went back to warm again at the mention of zombies.

"**That sounds like fun, I can't remember the last time I went clothes shopping, I usually buy online" Kate mused while accompanying Megan out of the office towards the elevator. **

The ride down in the elevator afforded Megan the time to work through all of the highly tuned senses she was feeling being so close to her oh so sexy boss. Jeez Megan what a time to have your first girl crush. First her sense of smell was being warmly caressed by Dr Murphy's day old perfume, second her sense of touch was being attacked with sweat and the tingles stirring through her body, third her sense of hearing was being teased by Kate's gentle breath sounds, forth her sense of taste was being attacked by dehydration as her moisture converged elsewhere because of last but not least the sense of sight was being drawn like a magnet to the curves of Kate in her 'just the right amount of tight' lilac jersey dress. Drinking in her face in profile. The beautiful long blonde hair, worn in messy curls today. Her eyes, piercing blue laser beams with the ability to reduce men to mush and full, luscious, kissable lips. Perfectly enhanced with strawberry red lipstick.

"Hey, how would you like to join us on our shopping expedition tomorrow? I know Lacey would love to spend time with you and you have such impeccable taste….in clothes" Megan asked putting a full stop to her obvious appreciation of Kate.

"**Really?" Kate choked back as she felt the atmosphere in the elevator lighten. "I would love to, thank you for asking me" she felt a warm flush on her cheeks as Megan continued to look at her, although not as intently as before.**

"Well how about we pick you up at 10" Megan said unable to hide the smile at the thought of spending more time with the beautiful Dr Kate Murphy.

"**Excellent, I'm looking forward to a girly day with you…and Lacey" said Kate smiling back as they exited the elevator in the car park. "Goodnight Dr Hunt" she said as she reached her state issue black svu. "Enjoy your zombie fest"**

"Thank you, enjoy your booze and bubbles Dr Murphy" Megan shouted back entering her vintage e-type. This weekend was going to be very interesting indeed she thought as she left the parking garage and steered towards Todd's to pick up her daughter.


	3. Chapter 4

**Here's the next installment guys.**

**Sorry it's taking a while between updates. 6 year old twins and very busy client schedules have been monopolizing my time.**

**I am however laid up with back problems at the moment and unable to work so the updates should be coming thick and fast.**

**Thanks for all your kind comments. They are very much appreciated**

**Enough chat; hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Kate woke up at 5 am full of the joys of spring, already in anticipation of her date with Megan and Lacey. And then realizing how preposterous the thought of a date with Megan was, she fell back into a deep sleep.

"_I want to taste you Megan; I want to savour your juices running down my chin. Feel your pulse on my tongue and fight to take my fingers back from your pussy when your orgasm pulls me in" _

"_I'm….. all…. Yours…...Kate. P..please just fuck me" _

_Megan grabbed her face, kissing her passionately, feeling tongue and teeth. Warmth and depth of love and desire. _

_Hands were searching, lower and higher. One hand finding a nipple, circling and flicking. The other finding wet hunger, circling and flicking._

"_Circles, yeah, circles are good" gasped Megan. Grabbing onto her boss' desk. Digging her nails into the cold, cold steel. _

_Looking down at her beautiful boss as she moves south kissing her toned abs blonde hair covering her 'on edge pussy' begging for attention._

"_Mmmmmmmm…..Kate…..baby…..ah….fu…..ck….fu…..ck….ah…..mmmmmmm….ah…hmhmhmhmhm…hmhmhmhmh….ffffffffffffff…..ffffffffffffffff…..!" _

"_Hey sports fans! Are you all in for a treat tonight! Nanny Hernandez will make the playoffs. Big whoops to all the Philly eagles fans out there. _Kate woke with a thud! "!" she exalted as she stretched up from the floor to switch off her alarm, quickly realizing that she had been dreaming.

But what a dream she thought as she headed towards the shower stretching her long limbs as she went.

"Hurry up Lacey, I told Kate that we would pick her up at ten and it's already nine thirty now" shouted Megan in the direction of her daughters room while looking at her watch.

"**I'm coming mother, stop stressing out. Kate only lives a few blocks away" replied the teenager coming into the kitchen "Let's go then before you have a coronary" Lacey joked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl as she headed towards the door.**

Megan grabbed her keys from the table and followed Lacey out the door.

While Lacey busied herself flicking through the songs on her iPod on the cars docking station, Megan allowed herself to think about Kate.

Ever since Kate and Todd began dating last year Megan had realized she had feelings for her blonde boss. Initially she had worried that her reaction to them dating was jealousy and that she wanted her ex-husband back but she very quickly realized the jealousy was because she wanted Kate. Having a sexual attraction towards a female was nothing new to Megan; in fact the last few years of her marriage were open. However this was a whole new level. Megan's attraction to Kate had practically turned to obsession the moment Kate had announced that she had broken it off with Todd 2 months ago.

Every morning she found herself looking in towards Dr Kate Murphy's office to catch a glimpse of her to start off her day the right way. Then finding subtle ways to speak to her boss throughout the day. Finally trying to end her day with a conversation with Kate.

However, inviting Kate on this shopping date with her and Lacy was another step entirely. One that Megan was sure would be refused with the politest of excuses. Not reading too much into accepting the invitation Megan conceded that Kate and Lacey had obviously gotten quite close in the few months that her and her dad had dated. And that Kate clearly missed spending time with Lacey.

All too suddenly the Satnav had delivered them safely to their destination, Dr Kate Murphy's apartment, with Megan not remembering a single thing about the drive there.

Kate heard car doors open and slam outside her brownstone as she struggled to get ready on time. Looking down to the sidewalk she was struck by the effortless weekend glow of Megan Hunt as she ushered her teenager daughter towards the buzzer of her apartment.

"**Come up, the doors open, I'm not quite ready yet" Kate breathlessly declared into the intercom and then ran towards her bedroom to change her top for the 4****th**** time that morning.**

Coming back into her sitting room she was met with searching green eyes and a warm smile from her M.E and an energetic hug from Lacey.

"**Whoa kid! It's good to see you too" Kate acknowledged. Realising how much of an impact the teenage girl had on her life. In such a short period of time. The building of step kid/step mum had occurred at about the same time that Kate, in her late 30's, had come to realise that children weren't really in her future. But having that connection with Lacey had made that realisation a bit less painful. And Kate's only regret at ending that pitiful excuse of a relationship with Todd was that she was seeing less of Lacey.**

"**And thank you again for inviting me**" **Kate said turning her attention to the apple blossom scented redhead.**

"What are you kidding me?" joked Megan, while winking at her boss. "I'm looking forward to another grown ups opinion on teenagers in mini skirts and stilettos".

Kate shot a glance between mother and daughter quickly surmising there wasn't an argument in that statement. Breathing a sigh of relief she grabbed her blackberry and purse as she ushered them out of her apartment, checking out her appearance in the full length mirror as she locked up. Not bad she thought to herself. Not bad. As she was drawn to apple blossom aroma coming from the direction of the elevator.

"**Mmmm, this is going to be an interesting day out with the girls" Kate thought out loud as she hungrily observed the curve and swivel of Megan's hips and ass in her 'just right tight' black jeans. Interesting indeed she considered as she smiled her widest smile into the elevator.**


End file.
